That's what you get
by Nightstar Grayson
Summary: FINISH! Something went wrong between them two. But today, Starfire was about to change all of that. Inspired by the songs 'That's what you get' by Paramore. Pairings: Read to find out. Read and Review please.


Hey guys, well I've been yet inspired by another song written by Paramore.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

Things haven't been too good between Starfire and Robin. Actually, things have gone totally downhill, if you call downhill with Robin having a new girlfriend and Star emotionally wrecked, then yeah. Downhill.

Starfire sat in her so called 'chambers' ashamed on how a little fight between herself and Robin had gotten so out of hand. He was probably in the Ops room snuggling with his now 6 month girlfriend Christina. She was probably the most beautiful girl you would ever meet in your life.

Sighing Starfire banged her head on her dark purple wall. '_I know I'm jealous, but seriously, what can I do about it? Maybe it is 'the time' as Raven has stated to step up to the plate.'_ She stood in front of her wall for several minutes until she lifted her head and a smile spread crossed her face.

About twenty minutes later, Cyborg was getting annoyed of yelling breakfast ever two seconds. She walked into the Ops room looking stunning and totally different. She wore some dark skin tight skinny jeans with a yellow take top. She had some light make up on and her fiery red hair was down her shoulders and spread on her back. She looked like a model.

'_Okay'_ Starfire thought to herself '_If I'm gonna do this, I have to do this right'_

After snapping out of her trance, she noticed that everyone in the Ops room was staring at her. A light blush spread across her cheek as she looked around. There on the couch was Robin and Christina snuggling together, as she suspected. Raven was in front of the counter reading her book. Cyborg was probably in the garage fixing his baby and Beast Boy was eating some tofu salad as a breakfast.

Starfire inhaled deeply as she began walking towards the stereo on the counter.

"Hey Starfire, nice morning isn't it?" Christina said as a sly grin appeared on her face. She knew that Starfire was jealous of what she and Robin had. Raven looked up from her book and gave her a cold stare, but she received a cold stare back from Robin.

"Yeah, it's a great morning." Starfire replied back with as much fake enthusiasm as she could.

"I like your outfit, where's it from, Tarmarona the freakish place you call home?" Christie was getting on her last nerves. But what caught her off guard was that after she commented it, she AND ROBIN were giggling. Tears were threatening to spill. That was the last straw. Right when she was about to open her mouth Robin got up and went to the stereo and turned it up.

She heard a familiar tune and brightly shot her head up '_This is the song and its time' _she looked over at Raven and shot her a nod. It WAS time.

Starfire got up on the kitchen counter and began singing. Beast Boy stare at her in awe as Raven back off the counter and stood next to the huge window. Robin leaned back on the counter observing with one eyebrow raised as Christina shrugged and rolled her eyes looking down at her nails.

**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we lie to her, so much?**

'_Wow, have I treated Star that badly? Well, I've been dating Christina for over 6 months. I guess it just came to me suddenly that it's been hurting both of us emotionally'_

**I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**

'_Was she trying to apologize?'_Robin wondered as he cast a glance his eyes up and down her body. '_Wow_ _she's looking real good today_' Robin thought.

Starfire jumped off of the counter as she began to sing louder. She walked over in front of the TV as she began to dance to the music.

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

Tears were beginning to show at the brim of her eyes. '_This is what he gets when he lets his heart win' _Starfire thought as she waited for the second verse to come in.

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**

'_What a bitch that Starfreak is. I mean I can sing SOOO much better than her.' _Christina though as she began to mimicking her actions. Robin casted her a weird face and shook his head fiercely. He focused his eyes back to Starfire. Christian immediately took notice and pouted.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Raven smiled tenderly as she watched her best friend gain up her courage to do something about her broken relationship with Robin. She looked to her right and saw Christie, she could feel the tension building up and she could feel the outrage of jealousy in the air. She watched her intently as Christie stood up and balled her hands into fists.

**Hey, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!**Starfire started walking and singing while looking Robin directly into the eye. She seductively wiggled her finger signaling Robin to come towards her. Robin didn't hesitate to slip straight up took slow step towards her.

Christina on the other took out her pocket knife and aimed the pocket knife at Star when Robin wasn't looking. Little did she know, Raven was watching her move fairly closely. Before Christina could throw the knife, a black aura surrounded her hand and bent the knife into a ball.

Christina looked back and saw Raven smirk at what she just did. Boy did she feel good. Christina just fumed and stomped her feet.

**Why do we lie to her so much?  
Oh why do we lie to her so much?**_'I hope this works'_ Starfire thought to herself as she watch Robin take baby steps towards her. She let go of her body making it relax as she closed her eyes and looked back and Christina and a big balled up metal in her hand. Starfire looked at Raven questionably and she returned a gaze with a reassuring smile.

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa

**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**

It was almost the end of the song and before she could turn her head back to look at Robin, she felt two strong hands slip around her waist. She knew who it was already without even looking back. She had memorized his touch a long time ago. She had a sly grin spread on her face as she glanced back on her left shoulder and was met by a handsome yet familiar face.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

'_This worked out perfectly' _she thought to herself as the last line of the song she whispered. She ended up ending the song in front of the counter once again.

"That was beautiful Starfire." Robin commented as he let go of her waist. He immediately noticed that her faced dropped from pleased to sad.

Starfire glanced back further to see Christina approaching her. Her face wasn't the most pleasing thing ever.

"Robby, can we go to the pizza place and then catch a movie later?" Christina asked as she hooked her arms around Robin's neck roughly pulling him away from Star.

"Actually, I think it's time that I ended this relationship." There were several fake gasps around the room as there was huge gasp coming from Christina.

"But, that's not fair! We're been together for-" She was rudely cut off by Beast Boy who turned into a rhino and pushed her out the door.

"That easier for you?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to Raven and sat next to her.

"Yeah, Star I'm sorry for everything I've done. I was wrong. I only got together with Christina to get you jealous. I didn't know I was sinking so low. I was hurting you even more emotionally then being the man in the relationship and fixing what we had. You might not want me ba-"

He was silenced by the finger Star had placed on his hand. "Robin, its fine. My jealousy got the best of me. And I'm-"

This time she was silenced by his lips. She immediately melted into his kiss as she wrapped her arms his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"This is what I get when I let my heart win" Starfire said as she pulled back and placed her forehead on his.

--

Woo! Finally done! It's 4:15 A.M.

And your welcome.


End file.
